New Year Surprise
by emalyd4295
Summary: Just a little Dasey New Year fluff. Hope you like it! Please review :-D COMPLETE!


**A/N- Here's a New Year present! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

I watched her as she walked into the house and took off her matching hat, scarf and glove set. She tossed them all onto the tale by the front door and took off her coat. I smiled as I observed her walking towards me. Her cheeks were rosy red from the cold air outside and I could still see snowflakes in her hair.

"Dude? …Derek?!" Sam shouted at me

"Huh? What?" I said, as clueless as ever.

"If you like her so much why don't you just ask her out?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes when he asked his question.

"One, she's my stepsister. Two, I don't even like her. And three, she's my stepsister," I replied.

Don't get me wrong, I like Casey. I actually like her a lot. I just could never fester up the guts to tell her that. I mean, come on, how would you react if your stepbrother said that he was madly in love with you?

"Hi Derek. Hi Sam," Casey said.

"Hey," we both replied.

I tried as hard as I could not to stare into her beautiful blue eyes but it was absolutely irresistible. She was gorgeous. She flipped her head over and shook her hair like she was in one of those dramatic hair commercials. When she flipped her head back over it was like her hair fell right back into its perfect spot.

"So, Derek, George said you have the car today and I was just wondering if you could drive me up to the mall so I could get for the party tomorrow," Casey asked me.

The New Year's party. I had completely forgotten. I rolled my eyes but I certainly didn't mean it. It was an act. _Everything_ I did around Casey was an act. The eye rolling, the pushing, the shoving, the name calling. All of it. I loved Casey and that was a secret I was just going to have to keep,

***DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY***

It was silent throughout the car. I had actually gotten persuaded into driving Casey to the mall. She was just sitting there and I was struggling to keep my eyes on the road.

"Wow. They're so pretty," Casey said, referring to the big, falling snowflakes.

"Yeah. They are."

"I just really love the snow. Don't you?" she said.

"No."

She was trying to make conversation and that was making me nervous. Every time I had a conversation with Casey, I got all weird feeling and anxious. I was just so jumpy at anything she ever said.

I never really knew what drove me to like Casey. I think it was the fact that she was the first girl…person, to ever treat me like a human being. Everybody else bowed down to me and treated me like a god. It was good sometimes but other times it just sucked. I liked that Casey didn't step on eggshells whenever she was around me. She wasn't afraid to act like her normal self. She was just…Casey.

***DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY***

"Ohmygosh, I love this dress. Derek? What do you think about this one?" Casey said.

That was probably the fiftieth time I'd heard that phrase that afternoon. 'What do you think about this one?' That as the only question I had heard Casey ask for that whole hour and a half.

I watched her as she took the off a blue dress, that was almost the same shade as her eyes, off of the rack. She held it up to her and turned to look in a mirror.

"Ooh. This is really cute," Casey said as she admired herself and the dress.

"Yeah. It really matches your ey--, I mean, it's alright," I said, still trying to maintain my secret.

This was beginning to get a little hard. I couldn't stop staring at Casey. She was just so beautiful. She walked away after she tossed the dress in the stack I had in my hands.

"Derek? Let's go. I want to try them on," Casey told me. I followed closely behind her and she walked into a dressing room.

"Hand me dress please," she asked me.

I picked the first one and handed it to her. She didn't like it so she took it off and asked for another one.

This went on until we got to the last dress, the blue one that matched her beautiful eyes.

"Wow." Those were the only words that managed to mutter out of my mouth. I couldn't help but keep my eyes locked on Casey as she stood there, biting her nails, in the light blue dress.

"You look…" Hot was exactly what I wanted to say. "…really nice."

"Really?" she asked, still biting her nails.

"Do you think that it's too short," she asked me.

She turned around and I had my eyes locked on her once again. "No. Not at all."

She turned back around. "Can you hand me that pair of heels over there?" she asked me, gesturing towards the box on the bench.

I walked over and handed it to her.

She huffed her breath at me.

"You know Derek, it would be good if you acted like a gentleman and _put_ the shoe on for me," she told me.

At this point, I was tired but I really didn't think it would be nice if I threw the shoe at her head. So, I took the shoe form her hand and kneeled down. I slipped the shoe onto her slender foot, not before sneaking a peek up her dress.

"Are you done?" she said, getting impatient with me.

I stood up after putting the second shoe on her and she turned around to look in the mirror.

"This is it. I love it. It's perfect," Casey said. She turned towards me and looked me straight in my eyes. I got nervous standing there looking into her ocean blue eyes. I waited for her to lean in and kiss me. Instead, she turned back into the dressing room and it took her a few minutes until she came out.

"Okay. Now let's go look for _your_ stuff."

I followed her over and began to scan the racks.

At first, I tried on a few suits until I…well, Casey actually, picked one out. We got the shoes and then headed towards the checkout register.

"Oh shit. We need to find you a tie," Casey realized.

Casey led me through the aisles until we reached the area that had ties. I sat down on a nearby bench and waited while Casey looked through them all. I watched her as she picked out a few ties and I couldn't help but notice that the ties were the exact same color as her dress.

She came over and showed me three ties she picked out.

"I noticed that the ties match your dress," I commented.

"Well, yeah. I just thought…I guess I just…"

"I like this one.

I showed her the tie I liked and I started walking towards the cash register. I paid for everything and we started to walk out of the store.

We both got into the car and I started it. The whole drive home was silent. I got out when we got home and we both grabbed our bags.

Casey sighed once we were inside the house.

"Huh. I guess nobody's home," Casey said.

I walked upstairs and came back down after I saw no one.

"Yeah. No one's here," I said.

Casey walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hi mom…yeah, we're both here…oh…well then I guess we'll see you then…okay…bye."

Casey hung the phone up and walked back out into the living room.

"She told me that they're all getting ready at Aunt Mary's house and that we can just meet them there," Casey informed me.

_Great. Just what I needed. More time alone with Casey. I was beginning to get a little agitated with the fact that I couldn't just grab her and kiss her._

"Alright. So, what time is this party even at?" I asked.

"7:00. It ends at 1:00."

"What time is it right now?"

"It's 5:00."

"Alright, I guess we should go start to get ready."

We both went our separate ways to get ready.

***DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY*DASEY***

It was 6:00 when Casey finally walked down the stairs. I was amazed when I watched the brunette beauty walk down the stairs.

"Wow Derek. You clean up pretty good," Casey commented.

"Yeah. So do you. You look…" _So hot were the words I wanted to tell her. _"…amazing."

"Thanks."

Casey smiled as she walked down the last few steps. She grabbed her coat and I grabbed mine as I followed her out the door.

We both got in the car and I started to drive.

"So, do you have a New Year's resolution?"

_Yeah. I'm hoping I can actually grow some and ask you out. _

"Yeah. I'm going to try and actually get straight C's instead of straight D's on my next report card," I lied.

"Wow. Nice resolution."

"What about you? You have a resolution?" I asked Casey.

"Yeah. I want to try and be a little nicer to people," Casey said.

"You? Nicer?" I scoffed.

"Yeah. To people like…you."

I was shocked after she said "you".

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, don't you get sick of us fighting all the time. I know I do. I just thought it would be good to be…I don't know…a little nicer to you."

I smirked at Casey's bluntness.

_She really _**is**_ perfect._

"Oh. Well thanks," I said as I pulled into Aunt Mary's driveway.

I started to get out of the car but Casey grabbed my arm.

"Here. This is for you." Casey handed me a folded up piece of blue paper. I started to open it.

"No. Don't open it now. Wait until we get inside and go read it somewhere or whatever."

We both got out of the car and we were both greeted by family and friends as we walked into the house. We both went our separate ways. I watched her as she walked away to talk to a group of people. I ran into Edwin, my little brother.

"Ooh. Who's the note from?" he asked after he saw me pull it out of my back pocket.

"A girl," I said as I walked away from him and up the stairs. He didn't take a hint and kept following me.

"So?"

"So what?" I said as I tried to ignore his annoying voice.

"So? Who is the girl?"

"None of your damn business," I told him.

He finally took a hint and walked away. I said hi to a few people before I walked into the bathroom.

I closed the door and locked it. I sat on the toilet and sighed to myself. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. M hands were shaking and so were my legs. My stomach was turning and I felt like I was going to cry. Casey was definitely not the first girl I'd ever been with, just the first one I ever loved.

I opened the note up and closed my eyes before reading it.

"Okay Derek. Whatever this note says, this is a new year and you _have_ to learn to get over Casey," I told myself. I sighed once again and then opened my eyes. I started to read the note.

'_Dear Derek,_

_Wow. I have no idea how I can tell you this. Well, I remember how I felt when my mom told me that we would be moving in with George, Edwin, Marti and you. I was shocked and I also I sort of hated you kids. I thought that you guys would take the place of Lizzie and I and I didn't like that idea. _

_After meeting you, I was shocked. I was attracted to your chocolate brown eyes and you mean attitude. I don't know why but I just was. That sounds weird but I just…I don't know. I guess, I could pretty much say that I've fallen in love with you. The way you act, the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you look, your laugh, your smile. I don't know. _

_Hopefully, I told you about my resolution in the car ride to here. I wrote this beforehand so hopefully I remembered. Another resolution I forgot to tell you was how I wanted to start telling the truth while expressing my true feelings. I need to not only be honest with the people I love but myself too. I know exactly what you're thinking. How cheesy that sounded. But it doesn't matter. I finally told you how I felt and I'm glad I did. I love you…_

_Love always, _

_Casey M.'_

I folded the letter back up and let those last three words swirl in my confused head. _'I love you.'_

She loved me! Finally! I finally knew that Casey loved me!

I unlocked the door and rushed out of the bathroom. I looked everywhere for Casey but it was like she had disappeared into thin air. She was nowhere to be seen.

Finally, it was 11:57 exactly and I was really pissed off. If she loved me, I kinda wanted to kiss her at 12:00. I sat on the couch and soaked in my failure. All of a sudden, she started walking past me.

I got up and grabbed her by her arm. I pulled her over to a nearby corner.

"What?" she said.

"We need to talk about hat note."

"Listen Derek. I completely understand if you don't feel that way. I just had to get my feelings out of the way."

"Okay. Well, what would you say if I said that I had the sa--."

Everyone started counting down before I could finish my words.

"…11…10…9…8…"

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"…7…6…5…4…"

"I love you too."

"…3…2…1…Happy New Year…"

The moment before they said happy New Year, Casey's lips collided into mine and I felt my heart skip a beat. I wrapped my arms around her waist and didn't want to let go.

"I can tell this is going to be a happy year," I whispered into her ear.

She smiled before our lips met once again.

**A/N- Well, just wanted to give you guys a little New Year Dasey fluff. Please review and tell me what you think! Happy New Year!**


End file.
